Saudade
by levadura
Summary: Sobre la melancolía y lo que piensa Dino de Lisboa. También sobre las cochinadas que Dino y Hibari hacen en su departamento para divertirse. D18. Oneshot.


**_Saudade_**

Recuerda ese día con precisión cruel. Su padre no se había despedido. Afuera de su oficina, por el balcón, el hombre contemplaba de reojo cómo los rociadores de césped pintaban fugaces arcoiris en su incesante vaivén.

Dino guardará por siempre esta imagen de él: tras su antiguo escritorio de caoba y el tatuaje con la cresta de la _famiglia_ asomándose bajo el cuello blanco de la camisa. Tenía los hombros relajados y su rostro, de antiguo hombre de mundo, descubría una felicidad sosegada, doméstica. Como fondo, se percibía una música tenue

Dino tiene presente aún su cabello oscuro, los afables ojos castaños y el traje prístino que hace un mes exactamente había mandado confeccionar. Era la primera ocasión que lo usaba. Tenía diecisiete años, era un muchachito atolondrado, imprudente. Esa tarde había entrado a la oficina de su padre con violencia y le había implorado que en la noche le permitiera acompañarlo en su viaje de negocios a Portugal.

Tras explicarle el motivo de sus deseos, su padre había buscado un tomo entre su biblioteca personal. Se lo había extendido a manera de disculpa por no poder cumplir su deseo aquel momento. Dino puede evocar con exactitud la decepción que sintió esa tarde de verano. Y también las últimas palabras que su padre le había dirigido:

"A las mujeres se les habla de amor, _citrullo"_ había reído _Cavallone Nono_ con sorna juguetona "a los hombres, de negocios. La próxima vez que la veas, deberías… comparar su aroma con el de una rosa." Dino lo miró dubitativo y después con una expresión de descrédito que pareció divertir al hombre aún más. "Lo harás bien, nunca me has decepcionado."

Esa noche su padre tomó el avión a Lisboa, como había planeado. Nunca regresó.

* * *

><p>Aquel día, como si la viera por primera ocasión, la anticuada radio <em>Sony<em> en el cuarto de Hibari pareció llamarlo desde su relegada esquina. Semidesnudo se acercó a ésta, encontrándola como una curiosidad inexplicable

—¿Qué es esto…? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona—. No sabía que te gustaran las antigüedades, Kyouya… aunque tu casa, en sí misma, es una antigüedad…

—Fue un regalo de mi padre —había admitido con seriedad el otro hombre, aún recostado.

—Es linda —comentó el rubio, empezando a tocar sus botones, intentando hacerla funcionar. Hibari, aún sin mirarlo, amenazó de manera cansina:

—No la rompas, imbécil—después agregó, añadiendo ardor a la advertencia— o te morderé hasta matarte.

—Ya, ya, he trabajado en eso. No soy el mismo torpe de antes, Kyouya. Tengo treinta y dos, puedo manejar una radio…

—Aléjate de ella. Ahora —ordenó el otro, aún sin perder la compostura.

—¡Está bien! —rió el rubio—. Lo que sea para hacerte feliz…

Dino la inspeccionó nuevamente, sin tocarla.

—Me han dicho que las radios Sony, de manufactura japonesa, están hechas para durar toda la vida.

Hibari no contestó, aparentemente desinteresado.

—Esta se ve muy antigua, es como de los sesenta… ¡o de los cincuenta! Quién sabe, quizás mucha gente se reunía alrededor de esta radio a escuchar noticias sobre la guerra. O tu familia, antes de que se popularizara la televisión, se reunía a escuchar radionovelas, ¡qué hermosos recuerdos! ¡Qué nostalgia! Por cierto… ¿hay radionovelas en japonés, Kyouya?

Dino se detuvo un momento y vio a Hibari dormido sobre el futón. Se acercó a él en silencio, observándolo fijamente. Tocó unos mechones de su cabello oscuro con suavidad, descubriendo la piel blanca de su frente y tras contemplar el rostro sereno del guardián de la nube (y esto lo supo con una certeza alarmante) sintió amor. Un amor intenso, desinteresado. No era aquél deseo, de hace diez años, por ese muchacho peligroso, que le hubiera intentado matar de un instante a otro.

Y también, como aquella ocasión hacía quince años, supuso que esa sensación cálida; eso que le hacía sentir paz a pesar de la muerte, a pesar de la desgracia; era lo que llamaban felicidad. Besó a Kyouya con delicadeza, procurando no despertarlo, y salió al patio para mirar el amanecer. Pensó que quizás este era uno de los amaneceres más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

Tras mirar al sol alzarse sobre los árboles salió a la calle, y a pesar de la hora encontró a Romario (que charlaba animadamente con Kusakabe) y a Ivan. Viendo que estaba desocupado, pidió a este último que le acompañara a comprar un espresso.

—¿No extrañas los desayunos italianos, Ivan? —le preguntó con interés mientras que ambos caminaban por las calles, buscando una cafetería que Dino había descubierto días antes. El décimo Cavallone se había negado rotundamente a usar el coche.

—Siento que he perdido diez kilos por la comida japonesa, Jefe —Dino rió, mientras que apuntaba una tienda de pasteles que lucía abierta, en donde los anuncios presumían vender café europeo—, no es que no me guste… pero preferiría trigo en lugar de arroz; carne y no más pescado… usted entiende.

—Entiendo —asintió Dino, siguiendo a Ivan por la entrada del establecimiento y haciendo una reverencia a la muchacha tras el mostrador— ¿se te antoja algo, Ivan?

—Un… un coretto, Jefe.

—Un _coretto alla sambuca_ ¿no? Aunque no creo que sirvan de esos aquí… —rió el rubio nuevamente, preparado para hablar japonés con la dependienta—. ¿Aceptarías que te invite un espresso doble?

—¡Claro que sí, Jefe! —asintió el subordinado con entusiasmo. Cuando Dino terminó de ordenar, agregó—. ¡Un café a la italiana, mejor que los desabridos desayunos que sirven aquí! Cuando llegue a Italia mi esposa me recriminará que no me alimento como debo.

Dino rió con incredulidad y después pareció meditativo ante la mención de la mujer de Ivan.

—¿La quieres? —preguntó, distraídamente.

—La amo —afirmó con una certeza terminante que sorprendió a Dino—. Planeamos tener un hijo. Bueno, yo sé que la primera será una niña. Se llamará Francesca o Giulia.

—Tienes que presentármela cuando nazca. ¡Haremos una fiesta! —aseguró Dino alegremente.

—¡Pero usted no se preocupe de nada, yo lo invitaré! Ahora vuelvo, parece que el café está listo.

Mientras Ivan avanzaba hacia el mostrador, Dino pensó en su padre y en el deseo que siempre le expresó de tener la casa llena de niños. Pensó igualmente en las vidas de sus subordinados y en cómo, de manera egoísta, siempre los arrastraba hacia Hibari (hacia su manera personal de felicidad) a pesar de sus deseos particulares y a pesar de sus vidas, que se desarrollaban en Sicilia sin que ellos tuvieran oportunidad de experimentarlas.

* * *

><p>No volvió a verla nunca más desde aquella noche. Tampoco volvió a Lisboa.<p>

Tenía diecisiete años y era la primera vez que viajaba a Portugal. No lo había encontrado _mágico_, como había sugerido su padre. De hecho, no le había impresionado mucho. Ya antes había estado en España y ni las costumbres del país ibérico, ni su paisaje, ni su idioma, le habían parecido algo extraordinario. No dominaba muy bien el portugués, pero sí el español y el francés y cuando sentía que no podía comunicarse del todo, siempre podía recurrir a su padre, que tenía un dominio excepcional del idioma.

Era un viaje de negocios y debido a las vacaciones de verano Dino estaba encerrado en casa, muerto de aburrimiento. Su padre le había sugerido que lo acompañara esta ocasión, aunque Dino no se sintió muy seguro de querer ir cuando le explicó que tendría que asistir a una gala con personajes importantes de la farándula italiana y otras "personalidades."

—En otras palabras, tendré que ir a aburrirme más y a fingir que me río de chistes insulsos.

—Más o menos —el hombre se encogió de hombros—. Si piensas que mis chistes son insulsos…

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Me han dicho que las playas de Portugal son magníficas.

—Seguro nunca he visto algo similar en Italia.

En ese momento Dino no estaba enterado del todo de los problemas económicos que atravesaba la familia Cavallone. No lo supo hasta después de que su padre muriera misteriosamente en aquél segundo viaje. Fue entonces que tomó completamente la responsabilidad de la _famiglia_ y fue cuando, finalmente, supo a qué se enfrentaban los altos señores, los "Dones", de la mafia.

Este primer viaje, sin embargo, fue _indescriptible_. Tomaron un avión que los dejó en menos de cuatro horas y mientras _Cavallone Nono_ miraba por los negocios, él pudo perderse en Lisboa a su antojo siempre, por supuesto, acompañado de Romario.

—¡Mira, Romario, una roca portuguesa! ¡Tómame una foto!

—Jefe… —rió el hombre, haciendo lo que le indicaba— si no lo conociera tan bien, no sabría interpretar su sarcasmo.

—Santa Madre, ¿hay algo en este país que no sea aburrido? —Dino supo después que su inmadurez, su inexperiencia, le imposibilitaban apreciar el poder del melancólico y quieto Portugal. Ahora, tantos años después, puede ver que el aburrido era él, pero entonces era muy joven y tempestuoso para conocer y considerar esto.

Después de deambular treinta minutos por las calles laberínticas de La Alfama, llegaron a una cafetería llamada A Brasileira, que llamó la atención del muchacho por la inmóvil figura de bronce que yacía frente a ésta y en donde se sentaron a tomar un café que, por una u otra razón, tampoco le gustó. Empezó a oscurecer pronto, por lo que se apresuraron en su regreso al hotel, en donde se vistió y acicaló rápidamente. Luego corrió hacia el vestíbulo para esperar su coche. Este ya estaba esperándolo y el conductor lo reprendió en un impaciente italiano.

Dino se subió. El trayecto duró veinte minutos que Dino gastó pensando excusas inverosímiles para librarse de gente conocida ("Lo siento, tengo que ir al tocador a polvearme las bolas" o "Vuelvo en un segundo, tengo que ir a inyectarme heroína para poder soportar su plática insulsa"). Cuando llegaron, salió con desgano del coche y observó la fachada del hotel. Suspiró inquieto y miró hacia todas direcciones. No sabiendo cómo aplazar este momento aún más, entró.

El salón en donde se sostenía la reunión era de estilo decimonónico, con frescos de flores en el techo. Y la sala estaba iluminada tenuemente, como con velas. El lugar, desde los balcones que apuntaban al exterior dando una sensación de profundidad, tenía vista al mar. Dino buscó a su padre, pero no pudo hallarlo en ningún lado. En su lugar encontró conocidos zalameros que le reconocieron inmediatamente. Y chicas, mujeres hermosas, pero increíblemente estúpidas, vestidas en vaporosos vestidos de diseñador que se paseaban entre las risas falsas y los cumplidos exagerados como peces en el agua.

Ella era Amélia, ella era… Délia. Ella es modelo. Ella… también. Dino asintió con más cordialidad que interés. Ellas le hablaron de Sicilia y de cuánto amaban la cultura italiana y de lo mucho que querían salir de Lisboa. _Si lo que quieren es dinero, no las puedo ayudar_, pensó y tras una débil excusa sobre el lavabo, se desembarazó de ellas.

Fue a la mesa de los aperitivos y entonces fue que la vio. No la recuerda muy bien, al menos no su rostro, ni sus facciones, lo que sí recuerda es su cabello oscuro, largo, ondulado y su piel tostada por el sol. Tenía los ojos claros, muy claros. Y se veía notablemente hastiada.

Tras intentar conversar con ella, a lo que la muchacha respondió escuetamente con sí'es y no'es cansinos, un hombre locuaz y amanerado, llegó intempestivamente y le dijo en un italiano alegre que no se molestara con ella, que nunca hablaba demasiado, que además no tenía mucho qué decir. Era una mujer, por no decir otras cosas, estúpida y agresiva.

La habían contratado de una agencia de modelaje para comercializar la marca italiana (no recordaba cuál) en Lisboa y habían prometido pagarle un tiempo extra por esa aparición en la fiesta.

Era como un animal salvaje y no valía la pena el esfuerzo, ni gastar el tiempo, fraternizando con bestias, le había asegurado el hombre apuntándola con descaro. Dino, no sabiendo qué hacer, se despidió de la muchacha en su tosco portugués, a lo que ella respondió con una mirada de helada indolencia. Durante toda la noche estuvo vigilándola de reojo y cuando vio que ella se marchaba hacia uno de los apartados balcones con vista al mar, reconoció una oportunidad perfecta para charlar con ella.

—Hey, disculpa —dijo en su ridículo portugués nuevamente. La chica ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo—. Disculpa que no me haya presentado. Soy Dino Cavallone.

—Sé quién eres —respondió ella con aspereza. Había optado por el inglés, para evitar confusiones, y según Dino recuerda, tenía un acento muy fuerte—. Cavallone, ¿no tienes otras cosas que hacer? ¿Atender negocios? ¿Conquistar mujeres?

—Eso lo intento, pero te tendré que decir, que no me está saliendo tan bien como esperaría.

—Lárgate —espetó la muchacha con amargura.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, más desconcertado que molesto—. Si quieres, hablaré de negocios contigo. ¿Sabes algo de la importación de tabaco?

—Eres igual que los otros que están ahí. Déjame en paz.

El rubio la miró haciendo una mueca caricaturesca de confusión.

—Si tanto te molestamos, ¿por qué no te vas de una vez?

—¿No es obvio? Tengo la necesidad de este empleo y no te tengo qué decir más. No te importa de todas maneras.

El tono de la portuguesa comenzaba a molestarle.

—¿Que no me importa? ¿Qué te hace pensar que somos tan diferentes? ¿Que yo no te puedo entender?

La muchacha meditó unos instantes y después dijo, un poco más tranquila, pero sin aterciopelar su tono árido:

—Respóndeme y sé completamente sincero.

—Te escucho.

—¿Te gusta Lisboa? ¿Te gusta Portugal?

Dino dudó un poco y después reconoció, con derrota.

—No.

—¿Eres feliz?

—¿Feliz? —preguntó el jovencito con desconcierto. ¿Cómo saber que era feliz? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Se quedó meditándolo unos instantes, sin saber qué decirle.

—Por supuesto que eres feliz, porque no te falta nada —determinó ella de manera punzante. A él le molestó hondamente su juicio, pero no pudo negarlo—. Cuando sepas algo de la melancolía, cuando un día sientas en tu pecho que algo te falta, algo que no eres, y te sientas maravillado por este sentimiento de añoranza, puedes venir a buscarme. Si no, estás tan vacío como los otros. Eres como los otros, seguros en sus alegrías simples, de cosas mezquinas.

Dino la vio alejarse, desconociendo las palabras adecuadas para pedirle que se quedara, sin entender por completo lo que ella acababa de decirle.

No pudo sacarla de su cabeza esa noche, ni el día siguiente que caminó otra vez por las cerradas calles portuguesas, ni la noche en que tomó el vuelo de vuelta a Italia. Las dos semanas siguientes soñó con ella por lo menos tres veces (todas, pesadillas) y empezó a preocuparse porque se ponía de mal humor cada vez que recordaba sus palabras, cada ocasión que rememoraba su juicio y a su vez sentía la terrible necesidad de verla nuevamente, de escuchar sus intentos de herirlo.

Fue a la tercera semana, cuando se enteró del corto viaje que haría su padre a Lisboa, que exteriorizó por vez primera su inquietud. Le explicó de principio a fin lo que había sucedido y le imploró que lo dejara acompañarlo.

—No puedo, lo siento, hijo —se disculpó, poniéndose repentinamente en pie, dando la espalda a Dino, mientras que buscaba algo en su librero—. Es un viaje de un día y medio y ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama esta mujer.

Cuando halló lo que buscaba lo revisó ampliamente y lo extendió al adolescente que lo miraba con una expresión entre el dolor y la ira. Dino miró el título, pero lo único que recuerda con precisión es el nombre del autor: Antonio Tabucchi.

—Cuando vuelva, te lo prometo, te mandaré organizar un viaje de un mes, pero esta ocasión es imposible.

Quizás era por los problemas económicos que atravesaba la familia o tal vez el presentimiento de que lo asesinarían esa noche al llegar a Portugal, Dino nunca lo sabría; pero en aquella ocasión de pocas su padre le había negado algo tan pequeño y, sin embargo, que él deseaba tanto.

No leyó el libro de Tabucchi hasta mucho después. Sin embargo, el autor no fue lo que esperaba, eso que probablemente hubiera sido y habría significado en esos días de su adolescencia, en que aprendió realmente de qué estaba hecha la melancolía.

* * *

><p>Nunca le había dicho a Hibari que lo suyo tendría que durar poco. Lo había dado por sentado. Él no había llegado a Japón pensando que habría de encontrarlo, que habría de hallar a nadie más que a Sawada.<p>

De hecho, lidiar con Hibari no había sido cosa sencilla. Era impetuoso y grosero, pero de una manera simpática, casi infantil, que le recordaba un poco a sí mismo cuando tenía su edad.

Poco a poco se fue entendiendo mejor con él. El rubio hacía uso de su sutileza, de su suavidad y de alguna manera, Hibari entendía. Era, además de violento, muy absorbente, así que cuando pretendía visitar Japón y tener una sesión de entrenamiento con Kyouya, tenía que liberar su agenda y dedicarse solamente a él.

Era también, en una extraña forma, liberador estar con el muchacho. Su mundo era de certezas sencillas, de categóricos y normas. Y siempre era franco con lo que decía. Dino podía decir lo que se le venía en gana sin temer lastimarlo y Hibari siempre respondía con la misma veracidad. El adolescente, no obstante, no era igual de claro con sus sentimientos que con sus pensamientos. Esto lo notó Dino desde que lo trató las primeras ocasiones.

Tenía dieciséis y no le interesaban una gran cantidad de cosas, según conocía. La escuela, las normas, golpear y meterse en problemas. No había chicas en su vida, no tenía tampoco muchos pasatiempos. No leía demasiado, ni escuchaba música, ni miraba televisión. ¡Qué espécimen!

Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de otras cosas. Era un hombre de familia, protector y celoso, con una debilidad por los niños y los animales pequeños. Respetaba las instituciones, no por el nombre ni por el estatus que conferían, sino porque estas representaban lazos de confianza y orden. Le gustaba comer carne de res y a pesar de ser un hombre que prefería lo típicamente japonés, de ocasión en ocasión consumía comida extranjera y había desarrollado un gusto (según Dino, gracias a él) por los vinos tintos europeos.

Su trato se había convertido, si no menos agresivo y con menos amenazas de muerte, un poco más cordial y Dino comenzaba a disfrutar la compañía de Hibari y las pláticas que tenían después de haber entrenado hasta el agotamiento. En una ocasión ambos habían tomado un baño juntos en un onsen. No fue cosa sencilla, ya que Dino tuvo que rogar al dueño por que lo dejara entrar y pagar una suma cuantiosa por exclusividad.

—Es desagradable —le había dicho Kyouya, mirando su desnudez sin asomo de pudor.

—¿Mi gran hombría? —preguntó el _Bucking Bronco _burlonamente, sin entender bien a qué se refería.

—El tatuaje. Es asqueroso.

Dino se encogió de hombros, recordando la negociación que había tenido con el dueño minutos antes. —Todos en mi familia lo han usado. No entendería por qué no habría de tenerlo yo o mis hijos.

Hibari frunció la nariz, no parecía irritado, sólo parecía querer enfatizar su punto. —No deja de ser molesto.

—Si te molesta tanto, deja de mirarlo.

—Veo lo que me de la gana ver.

—Bueno, obsérvalo, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero no vayas a vomitar, por favor, no vomites de lo horroroso de mi tatuaje. No me responsabilizaré de eso.

El día en que lo besó había sucedido un tanto distinto. Habían peleado con tanta violencia que Hibari le había golpeado la nariz y se encontraba tan magullado que no sentía una parte del rostro. Hibari sangraba del labio y estaba seguro que tenía adolorido el pie derecho y el costado por la manera en que se arrastraba y respiraba con dificultad.

El adolescente había atrapado su látigo con la tonfa y estaba tan próximo, que podía oler su respiración sanguinolenta. Fue entonces que Hibari lo había besado. Se habían mirado a los ojos y con el mismo ímpetu con que le había golpeado el rostro, lo había embestido. Dino, quizás confundido por el calor, quizás excitado por el combate, le había respondido con la misma pasión, con la misma rudeza.

No pasó nada más aquella tarde, no hasta dos meses después, que Dino regresó a Japón para ver a Sawada y se cruzón con Hibari, y, como siempre, se enzarzaron en una lucha que duró horas. Esta vez Hibari también pareció perder el control, pero no lo besó como la ocasión anterior. Cayó de espaldas, rendido y Dino lo invitó, como solía, a cenar. Tras ducharse en el apartamento que el rubio recientemente había comprado, Hibari le preguntó de manera repentina si sabía hablar francés.

—Sí, ¿por qué Kyouya? —inquirió, sentado sobre un taburete.

—Tradúcelo —espetó con ansias. En las manos de Dino depositó un libro llamado _Nouvelles orientales_.

—¿De qué es? —preguntó curiosamente y su compañero pareció no escucharlo, sólo asintió reiterando su deseo de que Dino tradujera. Él escogió una página al azar y comenzó a leer en un párrafo aleatorio, un cuento sobre una viuda y su amante, un tal Kostis. No hubo avanzado tres párrafos cuando sintió el beso de Hibari en su nuca y supo que esto habría de prolongarse porque lo encaró, le puso las manos tras el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí en un movimiento brusco.

Dino cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, dejó que Hibari lo arrastrara, que lo complaciera. En ese momento no le importó, porque dio por sentado que esto era algo fruto de la curiosidad adolescente de Kyouya, algo que habría que acabarse porque él un día crecería. Hibari un día crecería. Un día ambos serían adultos, se dedicarían a sus cosas. Él tendría que casarse y llenar la casa Cavallone con niños, como siempre deseó su padre. Amaría a su esposa y Hibari… Kyouya hallaría a alguien.

Él se iría de Japón y terminaría con una buena mujer europea. Porque algún día, quizás no muy lejano, el uno se aburriría del otro. Porque por lo mucho que quisiera a Kyouya, a las mujeres se les hablaba de amor y a los hombres de negocios. Así funcionaba el mundo.

No había manera de que extrañara de Kyouya después, de que quisiera verlo a pesar de los atardeceres sicilianos; de que le apesadumbrara no tener su violencia y su análoga ternura. Y sus besos, su ansia de cercanía y sus contradictorias tendencias antisociales. Esa noche Hibari lo abrazó con hambre, con fuerza y desasosiego, como para no perderlo nunca.

Dino pensó que esto habría que terminar un día. Esto era ahora, pero un día ya no sería más. Las cosas eran mejor así, fugaces. Intentó convencerse que era más placentera la melancolía, la añoranza, que la felicidad vacía. Dino nunca le dijo nada de esto a Hibari, pero fue así no porque quisiera engañarlo, sino porque lo dio por sentado. Intentó convencerse de que jamás se amarían.

* * *

><p>Hay otros detalles presentes también en la memoria de Dino del último día que vio a su padre. La radio Phonola antiquísima que su padre había comprado en una subasta estaba encendida y en ella sonaba un aria de Puccini. El día de la subasta, diez años antes, su padre le había mostrado la adquisición con orgullo y le había preguntado:<p>

"¿Sabías que la radio es un invento italiano?" Dino había negado. "Guglielmo Marconi, su inventor, también ganó un Nobel." El pequeño rubio se aproximó cautelosamente al aparato de madera. "Esta es de mucho tiempo después, _piccolo puledro_, y no funciona… pero, ya verás… la repararé y sonará como el primer día."

Dino tenía siete años y no había entendido bien lo que había significado esa conversación, hasta cuatro meses después cuando descubrió con maravilla que gracias a esta radio, de los grandes y absurdos discos negros que su padre guardaba en un cajón también podía brotar Verdi. Lo supo un domingo por la mañana cuando el sonido del brindis de la_ Traviata_ lo despertó. Abrió la oficina de su padre sin llamar a la puerta y lo halló llorando.

Al verlo, Dino corrió a abrazarlo. Él, tras haber recibido su abrazo, le había explicado que su abuelo, _Cavallone Settimo_, tenía una similar que había desaparecido en la guerra. Aunque nunca la había visto, su padre siempre le había hablado de esa radio Phonola, perdida para siempre, pero no olvidada.

"¿Y por qué lloras? No llores" le había dicho Dino con naturalidad, secando las lágrimas del hombre con sus manitas. "El abuelo estaría feliz."

"Lo sé, _puledro_… no es tristeza, es… otra cosa."

Aún ahora suele sentarse tras el escritorio, con Romario frente a él y juntos escuchar a Verdi o a Puccini, como ese último día de su padre en que sonaba, irónicamente, _O mio Babbino Caro._ A Romario le gusta especialmente _La Bohème_, pero Dino siente una debilidad secreta por _Madama Butterfly._ La última vez que la vio fue con Hibari en una presentación estudiantil en el New National Theatre en Tokio. Dino sentía mucha curiosidad y le había enviado al muchacho el boleto para la sesión de prueba, que estaría considerablemente vacía. Sabía que Hibari ni siquiera tomaría en cuenta la invitación si sospechaba la asistencia de una gran multitud.

Aunque Dino también le envió una nota diciendo que pasaría por él a la escuela, Hibari no se presentó a la hora indicada. Presintiendo que esto era lo que sucedería, Dino suspiró y le dijo a Romario que se dirigieran al teatro de todas maneras. Esto no era una tragedia. No como la de Butterfly-san, al menos.

Sin embargo, al llegar al lugar, al intentar ubicar su asiento (que había escogido, pensando en su acompañante, en uno de los lugares más oscuros y alejados del escenario y de cualquier posible concurrencia) lo halló ahí, sentado, esperándolo. Dino no cabía en sí de la sorpresa y de la alegría.

—¡Kyouya, viniste!

—Dijiste que me invitarías la cena —puntualizó con sequedad.

Dino no pudo evitar reír.

—¡Por supuesto! Sabes que siempre te la invito de todas maneras… ¿Qué se te antoja? ¿Filete ruso?

Hibari ni siquiera respondió, observando que se comenzaban a apagar algunas luces. Dino pensó que después de la función ambos podrían elegir mejor.

Quizás fue por la inexperiencia de los actores o que la mayoría de ellos fueran estudiantes, pero la música le pareció a Dino ejecutada con torpeza. Unos años atrás había visto una puesta en escena similar de Puccini en Italia y recordaba otra que había visto en el Metropolitan de Nueva York con su padre y esta no se les comparaba en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, había algo orgánico en la actuación de los muchachos, una entrega irreflexiva y visceral a sus papeles: una pasión inexplicable en la puesta en escena que conmovió enormemente a Dino.

Se halló llorando como si fuera la primera ocasión que veía la presentación. Como si le sorprendiera la cobardía de Pinkerton o esta resolución nipona, que ya había observado en tantas ocasiones, y que había encauzado el suicidio de Ciocio-san. Cuando terminó, no supo interpretar la reacción de Hibari. ¿Le había gustado? ¿La había odiado? ¿Era la primera ocasión que veía algo parecido? ¿Cómo habría visto sus lágrimas?

Para romper un poco la tensión en el ambiente, Dino preguntó con timidez, mientras salían de la sala, al lugar que Kyouya prefería ir a cenar.

—Tú escoge —le había dicho. El adolescente le había dado la espalda, mientras subía a su auto. Dino sintió una felicidad punzante en el estómago y miró a Romario. Este se había encogido de hombros y le había devuelto la sonrisa.

"La música amansa a las fieras" susurró en italiano y el rubio no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Dino lo llevó a un restaurante caro en Tokio, en el que pidió res Kobe, pensando en Hibari, y unos cuantos platillos con mariscos. Mientras cenaban en silencio, a Dino se le ocurrió que la gastronomía japonesa era parecida, en cierta manera, a la de Portugal. Quiso comentarle esto a Hibari, pero pensó que era irrelevante, así que se le olvidó y finalmente nunca se lo dijo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Algún día corregiré los errores. Algúúúúúúúúún día. Seh. Ah y perdón para los que esperaban cochinadas. XD Lol, lo siento mucho, sé que es una troleada, pero espero me perdonen. O NO ME IMPORTA. JuasJuas.


End file.
